Metal Gear Solid: The Ghost of Raccoon City
by Trooper0007
Summary: Alexander Harris was falsely accused for a crime that didn't commit during a trip to his Uncle's place while Buffy had ran away from Sunnydale after sending Angelus to hell. That city quickly went to hell shortly after his arrest. Now watch as he tries to survive as the ghost. This is a BTVS/ Marvel/ Metal Gear/ Resident Evil Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Birth of a Legend**

* * *

**Okay, this story is a BTVS/ Marvel/ Metal Gear/ Resident Evil Crossover with some influences from the Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Franchise and the DC comics. I do not own any of theses things except for the plot of this story.**

* * *

Doctor Jane Clark aka Para-medic sat at her desk as she silently stared at the file that her fellow Patriot member Donald Anderson gave her following the meeting they had about the recent discovery of Canada's Weapon X program. The idea that America's neighbor to the north had done something so appalling as to subject its own citizens to barbaric practices was astounding to the Patriots. She had been even more shocked when she learned that the program that most of the test subjects had been unwilling mutants. While she had nothing against people who happened to be mutants, she held a certain level of distrust of them because of the powers and abilities. Even she had boundaries that she refused to cross, but it seemed that the Canadians were more than willing to cross boundaries to achieve their goals.

"_Wonder what Zero has in mind to counteract this recent discovery."_ Para-medic thought to herself before she opened up the manila folder to review the details of the new project she was to work on.

As she read the project's file she quickly noticed that Zero wanted to create another son of the Big Boss that would be capable of handling any potential mutant threat that might arise in the not so distant future. While it was a justifiable fear that a mutant uprising might occur due to a harsh treatment at the hands of the general public once the knowledge of Mutants finally leaked out, she couldn't help but feel that Zero's motivation for this project were more racially motivated rather than politically. That would easily explain why Anderson had a look of disgust on his face when he handed the file over to her earlier.

"_It's kinda of ironic that the man who was willing to give an African-American was being prejudice against a group of people who were just unlucky enough to be given a special gene."_ she thought herself as she flipped over previous page that she had been reading.

As she continued reading the file she noted that the project would require her not to use EVA as she could no longer bear anymore children due to several unknown side effects that had developed during the Les Enfants Terribles project that had caused them to abort six of the eight fertilized eggs. So that would require her to hunt down a suitable surrogate mother to be used in Eva's stead. The next problem she faced was the fact that while she left over blood from previous project, it had been in storage for seven years which destroyed any possibility of using it in her project and she doubted that Jack would be willing to give them another sample of his blood. So that meant that she had to figure out a way of using the blood samples that she had in her project.

As she pondered about her current situation, she looked at a copy of the American Journal of Medicine that was sitting at the corner of her desk. She then suddenly remembered that several doctors and scientist had developed a way of overwriting someone's DNA and replacing it with someone else's. That would take care of one problem as it would allow her to use up the remaining samples of the Big Boss's blood, but that still left the problem of finding a suitable surrogate parent to give birth to the child. Also it raised the problem of finding an adult male that matched the Big Boss as closely as possible, which would be extremely difficult.

With this in mind, Para-medic picked up her office phone and began dialing a number that she knew by. After several seconds of listening to it ringing, the person on the other end finally picked up which was a good thing for her as the person who she wanted to talk to was a bit old fashioned and didn't know that much about technology. She remembered hearing about the incident when he bought a washing machine, but didn't know how to use it.

"**Hello, who is this?"** a distinctly British accented voice warily asked from the other end of the phone line.

Para-medic smiled to herself at the sound of the seventy year old voice of the Patriot's leader. While the man was slowly becoming a ruthless shadow of his former self, Zero was still the person to talk to when you needed to get something without any questions asked.

"Zero it's me, Para-medic. Listen I need you to find two suitable candidates for the project that you want me to work on. I want one male and one female; if it's possible I want the two of them to at the very least know each other if this project of yours going to work." She quickly spoke, getting straight to the point.

"**I'll see what I can do Para-medic, but I'm telling you right now that certain elements in the government are weary of creating another Son of the Big Boss after the last time."** Zero warned his subordinate, as a way of telling her not to get her hopes up.

Para-medic needed to think of something that would convince the remaining holdouts to follow the Patriots' agenda.

"Tell them that I could make the child the biological child of the Boss and the Big Boss, so long as they provide me a sample of the Boss's DNA." She offered without even thinking about she had said.

Zero went dead quiet and Para-medic realized what she had just said. But before she could take back what she had just said Zero spoke his opinion on that idea.

"**That might actually work to get them on board with the project. Let me call you back, Para-medic."** Zero answered before he hung up the phone to make the offer to the current Director of Central Intelligence.

**Fifteen Months Later**

Dr. Clark found herself at Sunnydale General Hospital as she waited for the two surrogate parents to show up for what they believe were flu shots. The truth was the shots they were going to be given would in fact overwrite the unsuspecting couple's reproductive codes and replace them with the Boss's and the Big Boss's own. While it sadden her that she were going to destroy was going to this family's chance of having kids of their own, this needed to be done as the Mutant threat was becoming more and more dangerous by the day. So with a heavy heart she prepared the two syringes that contained the primitive nanomachines that would be responsible for rewriting the two civilian's genetic codes.

Within a few minutes, she heard the medical room that she was using door open up and two people walking in before the door was closed again. She turned around briefly to see the couple looking nervously at her. No doubt, they were worried as an extremely bad case of the flu had sprung up this year and she was simply using it as a pretense for this little covert medical procedure that was off the books.

"Please sit down I'll be right with you in a second." Dr. Clark commented as she turned around to finish final preparations for what she was about to do.

She smiled to herself as she heard the couple sit down without even thinking about it. The sooner she got this over with the better, as she didn't want be in this town any longer than she had to. For some reason the place just seemed off to her and her natural instincts were telling her to get away from here as fast as possible. And for once she was more than willing to listen.

"Alright, then Mr. and Mrs. Harris, as the both of you know a bad case of the flu is going around this year and the government is wanting to try out a new type of flu shot to see if it works any better than the current one that we're using." She carefully lied to the couple as she told them the made-up excuse that she and Zero had concocted to get them to come in the first place.

The couple simply nodded their heads in understanding as they bought the lie without even questioning what they were told. Why should they as they were getting free medical treatment and being paid for being a part of this experiment.

"Good, we can proceed as scheduled." Para-medic commented before she gave the couple their respective shots and sent them on their way.

If everything went according to plan, their informant will notify them about the birth of the child allowing them to proceed to phase two of their plan.

-X-X-X-X-

Sure enough nine months later on Sunday March 15, 1981, Dr. Clark was informed that the fourth son of the Big Boss had been successfully delivered at Sunnydale, California. The child had been given the name Alexander Lavelle Harris.

* * *

**Ok, the first chapter in a brand new story. I want this perfectly clear that I do not support racism in any shape or form. Also this story is a prequel to my other story, Alexander Harris: Agent of SHIELD Story****.**

**So until next readers, Oorah to Ashes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Birth of A Ghosts**

* * *

**This chapter takes place after Episode 22 of Buffy the Vampire Slayer, where Buffy fled Sunnydale after she sends Angel to hell in order to save the world from destruction. So I'm placing this chapter at the start of Season Three of Buffy the Vampire Slayer with the only difference being that Xander is stuck in Raccoon city due him being connected to the Spencer Mansion Incident (Resident Evil One).**

* * *

Deep within the building that house a mid western city's Police department, the sound of a harmonica being played filled the air. The person who was playing the small musical instrument was a teenager around the age of seventeen who had been falsely accused of fifty accounts of murder along with the disappearances of dozens in the nearby mountain range. Despite the teenagers efforts to point out that the murders and disappearances had started happening before he even got here, the chief of police was determined to see him permanently behind bars. That teenager's name is Alexander Lavelle Harris or Xander for short, from the small sleepy town of Sunnydale, California.

Xander had undergone a vast change during his stay in the city. No longer was his body slightly athletic that allowed him to join his high school's swim team, now it was more muscular due to the extreme workout regime that he recently been putting his body through during his incarceration. His hair had been almost completely shaven off in trying to make him look more like a thug to the media when they finally decided to put him on trial. Finally, his personality had gone a complete one hundred degree turn after barely surviving that night in that accursed mansion up in the mountains. He was no longer filled with a sense of inferiority due to the fact that most of his friends had some special ability while he remained the normal one.

"_I wonder how the rest of the gang is going without me."_ Xander mentally asked as he continued playing the Harmonica while he waited for his next meal.

It was at this moment that the door that led to the police station's lobby swung open and the sound footsteps drowned out the notes of the harmonica. Xander stopped playing the instrument as he heard the footsteps coming closer. A few minutes later, the person who had made the noise appeared. It was Officer Marvin Branagh, perhaps the only police officer in the department that treated him with any sort of respect and actually took the time to listen to Xander's side of the story.

"Officer Branagh, what brings you down here? I wasn't expecting you for a few more hours." Xander humorously commented as he got off of his cot to speak to the officer.

Judging by the serious look on Marvin's face now wasn't the time for him to be joking around. Something really bad must have happened for the good officer to come down into holding cells.

"Xander, you said in your interview that while you went up into the Arklay Mountains to go camping, you ran into a pack of zombified dogs eating someone, correct?" Marvin asked in utter seriousness while secretly holding down a button on his portable radio to allow his colleagues to overhear their conversations.

They needed to hear, his reaction in order to convince them that he had been telling the truth all along. Any humor that Xander had in sort, instantly evaporated as the memory that changed his life for a second time resurfaced. Did the thing that he had been dreading the most in the last few weeks come to passed while he had been in jail? He prayed to whatever higher power that this wasn't the case.

"What the hell has happened out in the city?" Xander demanded in an absolute authoritarian voice that left no room for argument.

Marvin said nothing as he quickly opened the cell door to let Xander out. Even if Xander did attempt to escape from the city, the police sergeant sincerely doubted that the Californian would get very far, especially with those things out there devouring the very people the he and his fellow police officers swore to protect.

"Listen Alex, the mayor is offering you a reprieve if you use your expertise to help us in dealing with these things that are killing everyone they come across in town." Marvin commented as he escorted Xander out of the holding area towards a debriefing room.

Xander's blood ran cold at what he just heard. What he had feared had indeed come to pass and all because everyone wanted to believe the lies that a corporation had fed them instead of what he and most of the other survivors of the mansion incident had tried to tell them.

"Alright I'll help you guys save as many people as you can. But you guys have to do something that'll convince people to listen to me." Xander commented as he followed Marvin to where ever they were heading.

Marvin could only smile to himself as he continued to escort Xander to their destination. Mayor Warren had already thought of that ahead of authorizing this deal to Xander, Marvin knew that Xander was going to be shock at the place he was going to be given during this crisis. Finally after a few minutes of walking and failing to get any useful information on Xander's part, they arrived at their destination.

"Welcome to the Raccoon City Police Department's locker room, S.T.A.R.S. Operative Harris. Your locker is all the way down the room and it's the first one on the right. We needed you to be ready in five minutes for a debriefing on the current situation. Also bring the mask that's in the locker with you." Marvin spoke as he left to help coordinate the rescue operations that were occurring even as he walked away.

Xander just stood where he was in utter shock for a few seconds before snapping out of it after he remembered that time was of the essence. He quickly headed towards his locker and opened it to find a uniform and a dark grey balaclava with a skull pattern imprinted on it. Xander could only at the sight of the sky mask, as it reminded him of the reason why he choose to fight against the forces of darkness back in Sunnydale.

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, Alexander Harris is back in business._" Xander thought as he quickly moved to get dressed in his new uniform before heading out.

Thousands of lives were at stake and he couldn't afford to bask in awe of his new clothes, thus marked the beginning of Xander's legend as the ghost.

* * *

** Now as you can tell this story will be heavily influenced by the Call of Duty franchise and the recently announce **_**Call of Duty: Ghost**_** game. This story will focus on Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Marvel, Metal Gear Solid and Resident Evil. I will be using characters and other ideas from franchise such as FEAR, Ghost Recon, and the DC universe and I will put up a list soon about what I'll be using from those franchise that I won't be focusing on in this story.**

**Please leave a review if you guys want to give me some advice. Hoorah to Ashes, readers.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three: First Command**

* * *

Xander stood patiently nearly the front of debriefing room as three squads from the newly formed Raccoon City SWAT unit filed into the room grumbling about how they were going to take orders from a snot nosed punk that had been sitting in a jail cell only minutes ago. The fact that he been made a police lieutenant by the order of the mayor and placed in a position of power in the newly reformed Special Tactics and Rescue service unit didn't help at all. He couldn't help but sympathize and agree with their opinion about him. He was literally someone without any policing experience and was now in charge of five other people that would make up Charlie team.

"Alright if everyone can take a seat we can begin this meeting and get out of here as quickly as possible." An officer by the name of Raymond Douglas called out to everyone as the door behind the last member of SWAT came in to the room.

After a few more seconds of the men move around trying to find a good seat. The room darkened as the projector turned on showing the logo of the R.P.D.

"As you all know, a few weeks back Chief Irons ordered the official disbandment of S.T.A.R.S. following their repeated requests for a full investigation into Umbrella Corporation's activities. But now due to the recent outbreak of a cannibal disease, we are now required to reactivate the Special Tactics and Rescue Service to help combat this epidemic." The deputy chief of police commented as he tried to sugar coat their situation.

There was no way that he was going to call those things zombies despite the fact that they were.

"Now as you all can see, Lieutenant Harris here has agreed to lend us his expertise in this matter until this crisis has passed in exchange for reprieve from the city." Raymond commented as Xander stepped forward to reveal himself.

Some of the men whispered to each other in shock at the sight of him. He had changed out of his regular clothing into a uniform that was reminiscent of the Los Angeles Police Department's SWAT unit. He was wearing a dark grey BDU SWAT pants that were tucked into a pair of black combat boots while an empty leg pistol holster was attached around his right leg and two knee pads protecting his knees. He also wore a BDU jacket that was the same color as his pants that also had a tucked in white t-shirt underneath it. His hands were covered by combat tactical gloves to allow a better grip on a weapon and equipment. Over his BDU Jacket was a tan combat tactical vest. Covering his eyes, were a pair of red tinted sunglasses that would act like a wind shield against any blood that came flying towards his eyes. However, the most notable piece of clothing he was wearing was of course the skull patterned balaclava that was over his face.

"Listen I know that many of you are questioning why I was placed in a position of authority when I had been sitting in a holding cell for the last few days. But right now we need to put aside any difference we may have with each other in order to protect the good people of this city." Xander spoke trying to appeal to the police officers sense of duty.

The police officers muttered amongst themselves as they thought over what he had said. Even Officer Douglas was impressed by his appeal to their oaths to serve and protect the people of Raccoon city. The kid had the potential to be a great leader, and in many ways reminded him of former S.T.A.R.S. Pointman Chris Redfield in terms of personality and appearance. Heck, most people on the force believed that Xander was Chris's younger brother, when they first brought him in.

"I'm glad that you feel that way Lt. Harris. Because you and the rest of Charlie team will be going into the Cedar District to establish a landing zone for us to evacuate survivors from while Bravo team establishes a strongpoint in the downtown area and Alpha team remains here to help with the evacuations." Raymond commented as he pulled out a clipboard that held the team assignments.

"Alright here are your new squads, and these are absolute so no bellyaching about being separated from your friends. Alpha team with be composed of Officers Vasquez, Jackson, Williams, Brown, and McNeal. You're under the command of Lieutenant Stone. Bravo team will be Phelps, David, Granger, Cohen, and Harper. You guys are under the command of Lieutenant Mason. Finally Charlie team will be officers Briggs, Allen, Bloomfield, Kelso, and Fontaine. You're under the command of Lieutenant Harris. You have your squads and assignments, you're dismissed." The deputy police chief called out before leaving the room to handle other vital tasks that needed to be taken care of.

Everyone quickly began moving around trying to find their new squads and leaders. Xander couldn't help but feel slightly put out as he watched the five men leave the debrief room without trying to find their squads, knowing that they were his squad.

* * *

-0-0-0-0-0-

* * *

"Man, this fucking blows so badly. How come we're the ones that ended up with the fake cop?" Officer Joseph Allen loudly complained to his new squad mates as they got ready to head out into the field.

The rest of the squad could only agree in silence with the exception of the squad's police sergeant Briggs who understood why the mayor overruled the Chief Irons' authority and give a position of power in the police force to the teenager. The truth was that most of the remaining members of the original S.T.A.R.S. had left the city to investigate other Umbrella Corporation facilities elsewhere. The only remaining members still in the city were Jill Valentine and Brad Vickers. This led to the reason why they appointed the teenager not even out of high school into the police force. They couldn't find Jill anywhere in the city and Brad was absolute the worst person to place in command of a squad of men. That just left Harris as their leading expert in the current situation.

"Relax Allen, sure we ended up with fucking new guy but he's the one with the most experience with these things. So just be grateful for that small miracle." Officer William Briggs commented as he began suiting up in his new uniform.

Unlike the old S.T.A.R.S. unit which allowed their members to wear heavily customized uniforms out in the field, the new S.T.A.R.S. had a more standardized uniform which composed of a white t-shirt underneath a solid grey Battle Dress Uniform with a pair of black combat boots and fingerless gloves. For added protection they had a pair of steel colored kneepads and elbow pads. They would be wearing a black combat tactical vest to protecting their chests. Finally, protecting their heads, they wearing black tactical helmets that looked an awful lot like bicycle helmets. In all they looked like a SWAT unit with the only difference being the S.T.A.R.S. unit patch that was on their uniform's right sleeve.

"Still though, I don't think it's a good idea to place a teenager with no experience as a police officer in command of a unit, when there are more competent police officers who are more experienced than him." Allen retorted as he finished getting dress and placing his pistol inside its tactical leg holster.

The pistol it's self was a Beretta 92/FS service pistol that fired a 9x19mm Parabellum round from a fifteen round staggered box magazine. This was the first weapon that he had been issued to when he first joined the R.P.D. two and a half years ago. But compared to the other handguns out on the market, the Beretta 92/FS was severely underpowered and lacked the sufficient range to deal with any threats that might be lurking in the city from a safe distance.

Before Griggs could respond to Allen's disrespecting comment towards Charlie team's newly appointed commanding officer, the man in question appeared in the locker room only this time he was wearing a tactical helmet had headphones with microphone attached to it on top of his balaclava. In his leg holster was a Samurai Edge Beretta 92F pistol that had apparently been given to him by his uncle as an eighteenth birthday present at the start of the summer. Xander's Samurai Edge was a lot like former S.T.A.R.S. Weapons Specialist Barry Burton's own copy with the only differences being that Xander's didn't have a longer barrel on it, nor did it have a compensator attachment at the end of the barrel.

"Alright, listen up Charlie Team. As you all know we're being set into the Cedar District to establish an evacuation point for any survivors in the district. So with that being said when you go to get your weapons I want you all to have a tactical flashlight attached to them in the possible event that the power goes out. I also recommend that you choose a weapon that is easy to carry for long periods of time and to maintain out in the field, along with a silencer. Other than that you are free to choose any weapon that you are most comfortable with and want to bring out into the field with you. Is that understood?" Xander calmly spoke to his team as he tried to make a good first impression to them, like any good leader would do.

Xander was allowing his subordinates to choose their own weapons for three reasons. The first being that he had no idea what they specialized in before being assigned to his team. The second being that if they start complaining about their weapons he would have to point out that they had chosen that weapon and needed to deal with their chooses more carefully in the future. And finally, it was far easier to allow them to pick their own weapons than have him pick one for them.

"SIR, YES SIR!" Most of the team called out with great vigor while Allen answered only half-heartedly.

He was still not happy about the fact that he had to answer to a person that was almost five years his junior.

"When you're done getting ready, meet me out on the helicopter pad." Xander spoke one last time to his men before he left to get ready on his own.

The men gave him a crisp salute as he left and continued getting ready for their mission, not knowing that it'll be their last.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

* * *

Xander was sitting against the landing pad as he patiently waited for the arrival of his team on the roof. As he waited for his team, he was giving his primary weapon one final look over. The weapon that he had chosen was the M4A1 carbine that he had modified with accuracy and stability being at forefront of his mind. He attached to the hand guard, a vertical forward hand grip that would allow him better maneuverability and control of his rifle in close quarters that he knew would be occurring during this mission. He also made sure to attach a tactical light on the right side of the rifle's hand guard as it wouldn't do if he didn't follow the same orders that he issued to his men.

Xander had also replaced the carrying handle in favor of a holographic sight, but he had the carrying handle in a pouch along with weapon cleaning supplies that was attached back of combat vest. It was like what his uncle had always told him, it was better to come overpacked and not needed it than to be underpacked and need it.

"_Everything seems to be in order, now I just wish my team would hurry up so that we can get this show on the road."_ Xander thought to himself as he placed his inspected weapon onto his lap.

Almost on cue, the rest of Charlie team appeared at the doorway with their weapons in hand. As he gave the weapons a quick look over to see if they actually followed his advice. Sure enough, most of his men were carrying MP5s or in the case of Fontaine an Ithaca pump action shotgun. Then his eyes rested on Officer Allen's weapon of choice and frowned. The idiot had picked a M16A4 assault rifle instead of something more compact and lightweight like he had suggested. What made the situation even worse was the fact he didn't have a flashlight attached to his primary means of defense.

He was about telling the officer off for disobeying his order about having a flashlight attachment and was going to order the insubordinate man to go back and get one, when he heard the helicopter fast approaching their position. There was not enough time for Officer Allen to go back to the required equipment in time for departure. He briefly thought about having the pilot just take him and the men that were actually ready to the drop-off point then return to pick up Allen, but quickly decided against it as he needed his team at full strength if they were to complete their objective in a reasonable amount of time. So with the situation in firmly in trenched in his mind, he decided not bring the issue up for the time being.

"Alright boys, when we get to the drop-off point I want a secured parameter so we can begin our operation. Allen, you're on point for this operation." Xander shouted to his men over the sound of the helicopter landing.

Even if Xander couldn't reprimand him, he was going to make sure that Allen learned of his displeasure over the officer's disobedience.

"We get you, Sir!" Charlie team shouted as they moved up the stairs to get into the copter even Allen who had a look that showed that he was not happy that he had been given the most dangerous assignment.

Xander gave a slight nod of his head in appreciation in thanks. At least four of his men listened to his orders and were prepared for a highly probable situation in this current predicament that the city was in. As the last man got in, Xander gave them one last look as he engrained their faces into his memory. He suddenly remembered what his high school principal told one time after he got caught running late for his first period class.

"_I guess that worthless troll was wrong about me never amounting to anything."_ He thought to himself as he got into the aircraft and closed the side door behind him indicating to the pilot that they were ready to go.

A few seconds later, the Bell UH-1 Iroquois helicopter took off and started heading towards Charlie teams drop-off point not knowing that a rival group was in the area to ensure that cause of the zombie outbreak couldn't be traced back to Umbrella Corporation.

* * *

**With Umbrella Security Service Unit codename Wolfpack**

* * *

Wolfpack was utterly exhausted after their last assignment which required them to go to City Hall and destroy all evidence of Umbrella Corporation's dealings in the city. While they had managed to succeed in completing the mission, it wasn't as easy as they had originally believed as they had to fight their way past massive horde of zombies and American Special Operations commandos just to make it to the city's achieves room. After they destroyed all of the evidence, they ran into that rat Nicholai Ginovaef who unleashed damn swarm of lickers on them forcing them to fight their way out of City Hall. Now they were simply waiting for their promised evac out of the city.

"_**Wolfpack, there's been a change in plans. We have a new mission for you to complete."**_ Umbrella command commented suddenly over Wolfpack's radio sets much to the unit's irritation and displeasure.

The unit's leader Lupo was the one that responded to Command's transmission.

"Copy that command, what's the mission?" Lupo responded in her typical French accented voice that made her highly recognizable amongst the ranks of the Umbrella Security Services that was almost completely filled with former Russian Spetsnaz commandos.

_**"A number of survivors in Raccoon City may still have information that could damage the corporation. We don't have time to hunt them down individually, so we're going to have to knock out a power grid that will take out the city's telecommunications; we can't let anything get out that might link us to the outbreak. We're sending you some electromagnetic pulse generators that you will use to deactivate the power plant in the northern sector of the city. A supply chopper is inbound with the generators, rendezvous with it on the Raccoon City Hospital rooftop helipad."**_ Wolfpack's mission handler order them before cutting his transmissions to avoid detection from the United States Military that was slowly starting to be deployed into the city to find out what was going on.

"Objective confirmed. We're moving to the hospital now." Lupo responded as she made several hand signals to her subordinates to get ready to move out.

With any luck, this mission will go off without a hitch and enable them to get evacuated out of the city before something could kill them.

* * *

**Okay, there your guys go. So please do me a favor and leave a review telling me if you guys like it or not. Next chapter will have some character development and some action in it. So until next Readers, Oorah to Ashes.**


End file.
